Truth Through Darkness
by UnspokenLoves
Summary: What do you get when you add a race against time, a missing CSI, Sara's siblings, and Grissom crying? Read to find out. there is a hint of a said spoiler for season 6, but i wont tell you what it is. Chapter 2 not Cath friendly.
1. Chapter 1: Gone

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: Thanks to my Betas Susan and Cybro, love you ladies. Also thanks to my Banana Peel and Sine, yes I love you ladies as well. hugs all around.

**Chapter One: Gone**

Her mind was clouded; vision of images slowly emerged. Her eyes fluttered open. At first she thought she was asleep, but soon realized she was anything but. She tried to take in her surroundings, but everything seemed to be swallowed up by the darkness. The coldness of the room was made worse by the hard concrete that surrounded the room. There was a slow and consent drip of water that sent a shiver down her back. She moved back until she was leaning against the hard wall. Her hand moved up to her shoulder and rubbed it. She tried to remember what happened, how she got here. In order to calm herself she tried to control her breathing. The tears that were streaming down her face seemed to be the only warm thing there, wherever there was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine walked to the other side of the football field. She and Nick were collecting evidence in their double homicide when Grissom came storming towards them. He had left Sara on the other side of the field collecting evidence. The case was now a triple homicide.

The CSIs had only been talking for ten minutes when Grissom asked Catherine to check on Sara. After what happened with Nick not so long ago, leaving someone alone, regardless of the reason, didn't seem safe for them. Catherine turned the corner and froze. Her heart beat increased. She didn't realize she was screaming until she heard Nick and Gil run up behind her.

Time seemed to stand still for Grissom and Catherine. For a moment they were back to the night Nick was taken. Almost everything seemed the same. There was a chill in the air. The kind that, even though it was warm outside, still sent shivers that traveled up your arm, then down your back. Sara's vest laid on the ground, face up, as if someone wanted it to be the first thing that was seen. The closed field kit was not too far away. Questions flooded their minds and seemed to start to overtake their reasoning.

"Okay Sara, very funny, you can come out now." Catherine was sure she was playing a joke on them. She didn't understand how this could be happening again. The man died. Blew himself into thousands of pieces, Grissom was there. He saw it. "What is she playing at?" The blond turned to look at Grissom who was standing there shellshocked. "What are you going to do about this Gil? She has no right to do this. God! I cannot believe she would do this. Wait, you know what? I can." Her anger had surpassed any other emotion. She walked away, knowing she had to remove herself from the situation. She just needed to get out before she said or did anything she might regret later.

Sara didn't know how long she had been there. It could have been hours or days even. She wondered if someone was looking for her. Things seemed to be a mess at work lately. Nobody was left alone, well, almost nobody. She was, what it seemed like, the only one left alone. This wasn't the first time it had happened, more like the fifth. Each time it was Grissom who left her. Things were tense between them even more so after they spent the night in each others arms; after Nick was found alive. That night didn't only affect Nick, but everyone. She sat on the cold hard floor with her arms wrapped around herself as she thought about what happened between herself and Grissom.

_The night they spent together would always live with her, however long that might be. She had been lying on her sofa trying to take in the past several hours. She didn't know what she would've done without Nick. He was a big brother to her, and for that she loved him. The soft tapping at her door startled her at first. When she opened it however there stood Grissom. Their bodies seemed to be pulled together by some unseen force. They stood in her doorway wrapped up in each other. The unspoken feeling that they both had felt came out not as words but as a kiss. His hand inched its way up the back of her shirt as he slowly moved her back into the apartment. At the same time he was turning her. In what seemed like an instant he had her back pinned against the now closed door. His hands slipped around to her stomach, and slid his fingers into the top of her pants. As he fumbled with the button his kisses moved from her mouth to her neck. He lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He pulled back so he could look at her. Brushing her matted hair off her face he quickly captured her lips once again. "God Sara, I haven't wanted anything as bad as I want you right now." Crashing his lips back down on her before she could reply he swung Sara around and carried her to the couch. _

_Sara looked down at Grissom as he sat down on the couch. Only in her wildest dreams would she be straddling his lap as he ran his hands up her shirt. "I've waited for this moment." She lent down and kissed him. Her shirt was the first piece of clothing to come off. She started to laugh as she rocked up on her knees and hovered over him. Tucking her hair behind her ear she kissed him. Sara moaned when she felt his hands slid up her legs and into her pants. "Gris", she whispered as she felt him push her pants down. _

_Grissom wrapped one arm around Sara's waist as the other arm slid up her back. In one swift move he flipped her so her back was against the sofa and he laid on top of her. His hands pushed against her waist as he took her earlobe in his mouth. His tongue tickled her skin as his kisses moved down her neck. As he continued to kiss down to her bellybutton he pushed her pants further down. He could feel her pulling his shirt off. "Sara, I'm sorry it took me so long." He captured her lips once again._

"_Mmm, Grissom make love to me please." Sara looked into his eyes while she placed her hand onto his cheek. Then giving him one of her killer smiles as he pulled her up, they started to walk to the bedroom. Along the way she lost her pants and he his socks and shoes. When the back of her knees hit the side of the bed she quickly undid his pants and slid them off._

_Grissom pushed Sara back on the bed. He crawled up the bed after her like a lion out to get his pry. He took her wrist in one of his hands as he slid into her. A surge of energy rushed through his body. He released her wrist and slid his arms around her. He rested his forehead against hers as he continued to move with her body. Sweat started to drip from his skin onto hers. He started to move faster when he felt her muscles tighten around him. With one last moan he released into her. He kissed her softly as he tried to catch their breaths._

_That night Sara fell asleep on Grissom's chest as his arms cradled her body. In the morning she was woken by the movement of him sitting up in the bed. She opened her eyes and watched as he pulled on his pants. "Hey you," she softly said as she pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I enjoyed last night." She was shocked as he slid out of her arms. "Did I do something wrong?" Her eyes projected pain and hurt as she looked into his eyes._

"_No, I did something wrong, Sara. I shouldn't have come over. We went too far and it was mistake." He turned to her and his heart broke as he looked into her eyes. With a nod of his head he stood up and walked out. He left her there in bed alone, scared and hurt. _

Grissom and Nick had gotten back from processing the crime scene. Grissom headed to his office when Ecklie approached him. "I heard what Sidle is up to. I sure hope you have plains to fire her." He had heard what happened from Catherine and was disgusted. "Gil, I don't care if she is a good CSI. Faking an abduction like that isn't only unprofessional, but illegal." Ecklie started to walk away when a young man walked in with a package. He froze for a moment when he saw the label. Suddenly Ecklie felt bad for taking Catherine's word on the subject. He would have a long talk with her when he saw her next. "How can this be? Walter Gordon is dead." He stood there confused.

"Archie and I were able to pull another voice from the tape. Walter had a partner. At the time I didn't feel the need to release that information. There was no reason. I didn't want the staff to be too frightened to do their job properly." Grissom started to second guess himself. He wondered if he did the right thing by keeping it quiet. Now this maniac has his beloved Sara. He so wanted to go back to the day he walked out on her. To pull her into his arms and tell her that making love to her was not a mistake. He wished he could lay her back down and make love to her all over again. Now as he watched the tape of the man who now had her locked away, he, Gil Grissom, hoped he could get that chance to make it alright.


	2. Chapter 2: Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. A special that's to my betas Susan and Cybro. Also please note that Catherine has not seen the feed when she goes all bitchy. She will see it soon and realize she is jumped to conclusions.

**Chapter Two: Torture**

Sara sat on the floor thinking about how she was going to get out of this. She wished Grissom were there with her. Holding her close, letting her know she is going to be okay. Suddenly the door slammed open and she was blinded as light flooded the room. As she tried to gain focus she was roughly pulled to her feet. Her body slammed against the wall as her arms were tightly tied behind her back. "Who are you? What do you want?" She tried to keep from crying as the man dragged her out of the room.

Back in the lab, Grissom opened the package as his hands trembled with fear. His eyes closed as the items spilled out onto the layout table. All he wanted to do wake up from this nightmare. If only he could hold her tight in his arms; and drink in her sweet fragrance. He blamed himself beyond no end. All he could do was think about the 'what ifs.' What if he hadn't left her alone? What if he got back in bed and made love to her all over again? What if he had said yes to the dinner? What if he never asked her to come to Vegas?

Everything was in slow motion as they all gathered around the computer screen. A screen came into view stating that they could see everything that was going on. Then the horrifying images began to flicker in front of their eyes. The room was all sterile white, from the ceiling to the floor. Even the bed that was pushed against the wall was white. There were white straps on the bed, and they feared what they were going to be used for. The room seemed so cold. Just looking at the room sent a chill up their spines. Still there was nobody in the room, which they took as a good sign until the door opened.

They could only watch as Sara was thrown onto the bed with great force. This didn't stop her from struggling to get up. For her efforts she was slapped in the face. Her attacker roughly strapped down her legs. Then he grabbed her neck to pull her up. He untied her hands only to shove her back and bind her to the bed. The whole time she continued to fight. After she was tightly strapped down the man walked out and reentered with scissors. He cut her clothes off and then left her there.

Sara struggled to free herself from the restraints but was not successful. She lay back to rest only for a moment before attempting to break free again. Her hand rubbed against the fabric so hard it began to cut into her skin. She let out a small cry in pain. She couldn't think why she was there. As she tugged and pulled on the straps they seemed to get tighter. Realizing her efforts were in vain, she gave up. She needed to calm down and think. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes.

Grissom had left when Sara was strapped to the bed. He couldn't take it. It was a struggle just keeping himself together as he made his way into his office. When he got in there he pulled out a picture he had hidden. He sat down and started to cry. "Sara, I'm so sorry." He ran his finger down the picture. "If you hold on and come back to me, I promise I will make it right." He dried his eyes then pulled up Sara's personal information.

He calmed himself as he dialed the number. "Yes, could I speak to Alex Sidle please?" As he waited for the man to come to the phone, Catherine walked into his office. "Hello Mr. Sidle, my name is Gil Grissom. I'm from the Las Vegas Crime Lab…yes…no, she's not dead…she was abducted and is being held…sir…please…yes that would be the best thing…yes…alright I'll see you then." He hung up the phone and then looked up at Catherine who was standing there impatiently.

"Gil, come on, tell me you don't believe this crap. She is faking it. Don't you see this is some childish ploy to get attention?" Catherine was still convinced that Sara had planned this. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to take her of all people. "Gil…have you been crying? Don't let her get to you! She's not worth the department's time or money." Catherine walked out of the office and down the hall.

Nick, Warrick, and Greg sat watching Sara fight to free herself without any luck. It didn't seem real to them; it was just a bad dream. A bad dream caused by the lingering fear of what happened to Nick. They all feared what the guy was going to do to her. All of them wished they could be there to protect her, even though she'd probably say she didn't need it. When they saw the man enter pushing a small, squeaky cart, they froze.

"Greg, go get Grissom." Nick pushed him to the door as the man took a seat next to Sara on the bed. He couldn't see what was on the cart because a sheet covered the items. "NOW GREG!" This time he got up and pushed him into the hall then returned to his seat. He couldn't help but start to cry when the cover was removed.

There was a long knife, a bowl of what looked like water, a bag of salt, a lighter, a wooden spoon, and a box that was labeled 'candles'. Nick knew Sara better than anyone else. They acted like brother and sister. That is the way they treated each other. So seeing her like this made him as angry as any big brother. "Oh my god. Sara." That's all he could get out before breaking down.

Greg and Grissom came running into the room. "What is it? What's going on?" Grissom stopped asking questions and stared at the screen. He couldn't stop himself from crying. His Sara was helpless, and nothing he could do was going to save her from the hell she was about to go through.

The man took a knife from the cart and began to sharpen it as he looked down at Sara. Once he was satisfied with what he had done, he placed it back on the cart. He looked up at the camera and smiled. He opened a box and walked around the room, placing candles. Along the way he lit every single one. He hit two switches on the wall. One caused the lights to go out, making the walls dance with shadows. The other switch turned on microphones.

They all watched as the guy held the knife under the flame of the candle closest to the bed. The flame reflected off the knife back at them. Nobody breathed when they saw him take the blade away from the candle. All the horrors and evil that they saw didn't prepare them for what they saw and heard next.

The man took the razor-sharp, red-hot knife and pressed it against Sara's side. Tears streamed down her face and she whimpered out in pain as he slid it across her stomach; leaving behind a trial of blood, which pooled down on the bed. She was trying so hard not scream, she didn't want to give him that satisfaction. The pain was now becoming unbearable. "Leave me alone, please just stop." The words caught in her throat as she felt him start to make a second cut. When the second wound stretched half way across her abdomen, she rewarded her capturer with a scream.

They all stared blankly at the screen as the events unfolded in front of their eyes. There were no words; they were lost in a mindless cycle of emotions. The colors of the world around them faded away, all the color besides the dark redness of Sara's blood. Her shrill screams ran cold up their spines and pierced their ears as well as their hearts. The tears that poured from their eyes fell like rain. Their anger started to build like an active volcano ready to erupt, spilling its contents on all that was around them.

Finally finding his voice, Warrick snapped. "You God damn son of a bitch!" He didn't seem to notice that everyone in the lab had stopped, and was now looking in his direction. He didn't realize that all eyes were on him. He was beyond anger for a good reason. "We need to find her…we need to help before…before." He couldn't continue watching. It was just too painful now. He swore to himself that if Sara died, the man would pay the highest price. He had to get out of the room and go somewhere quiet so he could think.

The remaining members turned their attention back to the monitor. The man had placed his knife down. He was now standing up at the cart. Mixing the water and salt together, once finished he took a place next to Sara once again. He slowly spooned the mixture over her wounds. As she moved her body violently against the stinging sensation, he spoke softly to her. "Don't fight it, beautiful. The more you fight it, the faster you will die." He placed everything back on the cart and left the room.

Nick couldn't take Sara being like that anymore. He left the room to go find Warrick, leaving Greg and Grissom in alone.

"Greg, why don't you go take a break. I could use someone to wait for Sara's brother to get here."

"Gris, it's not your fault, you know."

"It is my fault, in more ways than one. Greg, please just go." Grissom watched Greg nod his head and walk out.

Sara lay sobbing on the bed, not knowing what to do. She didn't want to give up, but she didn't know how much more pain she could take. Her body hurt from the torture she had received from her captor. Most of all her heart hurt, from all the times Grissom had broken it. She wondered if anyone cared that she was gone, and if they were looking for her.

Grissom knew that they had to find Sara, and fast. He could see Sara's strength start to break down. He reached out and touched the screen. "I'm here Sara, I'm right here, honey." He let his tears fall once again.

Sara's sobs got louder and longer. "Why me? What did I do so bad? I wish I never came to Vegas." Her breathing became heavy and short. "Grissom, why'd you leave me alone? Please, if you help me, I'll stop loving you." She closed her eyes to think.

"Oh Sara, no baby." Grissom kissed his fingertips and placed them on the screen. "I'll find you. I promise. Don't stop loving me though, because I will never stop loving you." He hung his head and cried.


End file.
